


Love, and a Ginger Latte

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Mankai Company, Demons, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Vampires, there is a knife but only for a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Amid bustling city streets, a vampire and a demon are trying to live their lives as human; one seeks a humble life away from his mystic origin, and the other seeks a thrill to get away from the mundane duties of the demon world. One night, they meet, and a shared love of the same drink intertwines their fate and all the troubles that come after.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 7
Collections: A3! Big Bang 2021, Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my A3! Big Bang fic! This fic is a love letter to the game Coffee Talk, which, if you haven't played, is pretty much the greatest indie visual novel I've ever played. If you love coffee shop AUs (and I hope you do, because you clicked this), please consider playing it! And if you're not convinced, maybe listening to [the soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/album/3pgBYesObndwZkrTkBgwjQ?si=HPqCw3ZnT16LKmmtuHAY8g) will help you decide. I also recommend leaving the playlist going while you read, since I wrote this fic almost entirely while listening to it (plus some other lo-fi tracks).
> 
> My artist and I had a lot of fun collaborating on this piece, so I hope you all enjoy it!

A brisk autumn wind swept through the streets, and Tsumugi pulled his jacket across his chest, huddling deeper in his scarf for extra warmth. The city was blissfully quiet at night, but the other side of the coin was dealing with the bitter, unending cold that came with the last part of the year. Not that Tsumugi ever minded. The cold kept more people indoors, and the more people who stayed home, the less would visit his favorite coffee shop.

Which, coincidentally, was where he was headed for a late night pick-me-up. The shop was tucked away in a backstreet of the bustling grid of the city, covered in lush green plants that shifted each season; its overgrown look meant most customers would miss it just from giving it a simple glance. The only thing that gave away it was a business at all was a small sign in the window that read _Kodama Cafe._ Tsumugi had stumbled across it accidentally and instantly fell in love (and not because it was the only place open late enough for him to visit). The owner must have had a brilliant designer, since the inside was just as lush though with not half as many plants, leaving room for three small tables and bar seating without feeling overcrowded.

Tsumugi pulled the door open, smiling softly at the sound of the bell chiming overhead. As usual, the shop was completely empty, save for the barista working the counter. He wore his typical green apron over a plain jacket and dark pants. While most may not have thought twice of a man like him, Tsumugi couldn’t deny his skill with brewing an exceptional cup of coffee.

“Welcome, be with you in a second.” The barista called, busy with cleaning the espresso machine.

Unwinding his scarf, Tsumugi took his favorite seat: one toward the edge of the bar, by a particularly graceful bonsai tree. As usual, it looked neatly trimmed and healthy. “Good evening.”

“Oh, it’s you again,” He smiled. “I’m glad you like it enough here to come back so often.”

“Of course, Minagi-san,” Tsumugi smiled warmly at him. “I found it surprisingly peaceful here.”

Minagi-san laughed, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. “Just call me Tsuzuru, please. But...thanks. Like I said before, you’re welcome here anytime you need a place to think.” After a few minutes, he finished cleaning off the espresso machine, and it hissed. He turned to Tsumugi and smiled. “All set to go. What can I get started for you tonight?”

“A ginger latte, please,” He answered, hooking his scarf over the chair behind him.

Tsuzuru turned around to get started on the brew. “Sure thing.”

“Ginger latte, huh?” A chair squeaked from beside him, drawing his surprise. Sitting down was a young man with toffee-colored hair under a black trilby, maybe 5 or so years younger than Tsumugi’s age.

Well. His _apparent_ age, at least.

Tsumugi was a vampire, after all – but nobody in this city knew that. He’d been laying low for the last two or three years, and so far, none the wiser. That was the other reason he liked coming to this empty, late-night cafe: to avoid spending too much time around other humans. Dense as some may have been, he didn’t want to draw any unnecessary attention to himself. It would be...rather problematic.

The man smiled at him, which was when Tsumugi realized he’d been staring. “You’ve got great taste. That’s my favorite drink. Oi, barista! One for me, too, if you don’t mind.”

“Your favorite? That’s interesting, it’s my favorite, as well.” He offered the stranger a soft smile. “Not many people seem to like it all that much, though.”

“Yeah, well, most people are total weenies when it comes to coffee, anyway,” He said, leaning lazily back in his chair. He took his hat off and placed it on the counter in a swift, easy motion. “They don’t appreciate the subtle bitterness that the ginger highlights. An’ the whole thing is softened by the milk, so it’s just as decadent as anything else. Add some cinnamon, too, and that’s even _more_ fitting, with weather like this comin’ our way.”

Tsumugi’s eyes lit up. “Exactly! It’s subtlety is the precise reason I enjoy it so much, myself. There’s something exciting about discovering a depth of aroma and flavor of finely brewed coffee.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” the stranger replied with an effortless smile. Really, Tsumugi noted, _everything_ about this man seemed effortless: the way his hair sat comfortably over his ears with a single strand resting over his nose, the cozy red sweater with dark ribbon ties on the upper arms, and most of all, his posture and manner of speaking.

Tsuzuru emerged, placing a cup in front of each of them. “Two ginger lattes for the coffee experts,” he chuckled. “Please, enjoy them.”

“Thank you,” Tsumugi said, fingers curling around the mug and relishing in its warmth. He took a sip as soon as he could, admiring the very depth of flavor and hinted bitterness that he and the stranger had been admiring not a minute ago. “This brew is wonderful, Tsuzuru. What’s your secret?”

“A barista _never_ gives away his secrets,” He smirked. “But I’ll keep in mind that you like this one.”

The man hummed. “Seriously, it’s like I could drink it forever. Perfect for the cold night outside.” His gaze fell to Tsumugi. “By the way, I never got your name. I’m Banri.”

“My name is Tsumugi,” He answered. “It’s nice to meet you, Banri.”

“Same to you. Never though I’d meet a person on the planet with the same taste in coffee as me.”

“I felt the same!” _Though perhaps for entirely different reasons,_ Tsumugi mused to himself. “It’s always a pleasure to meet a fellow connoisseur.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Banri smiled, taking a long sip before twisting in his chair to face Tsumugi more fully. “So, you new to the area?”

“Sort of. I moved in nearby around two or three years ago.” Not that he’d done much since the time he’d moved in – it wasn’t like he could find a job, let alone parade his identity to the world. He’d spent most of it scoping the area and understanding where he could be comfortable later at night while trying his best to live a normal human life. Coming to this coffee shop a few weeks ago had been his second outing in that time, but this human boy didn’t need to know any of that. “You could say I’m a bit of a loner,” he added. “How about you? Are you a regular here?”

“Nahh, never been here before. I live toward the edge of this city, but I was in the area, and for some reason it caught my eye.”

Tsumugi chuckled. “Perhaps you knew someone with good taste was getting a delicious cup of coffee inside.”

At that, Banri threw his head back and laughed, the sound sitting comfortably in the air of the coffee shop. “I don’t know that the fates would be that nice to a guy like me.”

“Oh? What makes you say that?” Tsumugi tilted his head. “You seem perfectly nice to me.”

“Yeah, well, nice of you to say,” Banri shrugged, the amusement still dancing on his face. “But I’ve got my reasons.”

“Very well, then.” Tsumugi knew human behavior to know well enough when _not_ to pry. Even so, he wanted to know more about Banri, so he flipped the subject. “You said you live on the edge of town? What do you do for work?”

“I’m a freelancer,” He answered, swirling his cup before taking another swig. “Lotsa odd jobs here an’ there, you know. Not always easy, doesn’t always pay well, but it’s been reliable enough to keep me afloat. What about you?”

“Me?” Right. Tsumugi had come up with a lie, hadn’t he? After studying humans for so long once he moved here, he thought the most believable thing would be… “I’m a graduate student at the university. I study horticultural sciences, so most of my time is spent on lab research.” Hopefully Banri couldn’t find anything remiss with it.

He quirked a brow, but if he suspected anything, he made no mention of it. “Horticulture, huh? Guess this place was really made for you, then.”

Tsumugi nodded. “I was drawn to the decor, and it helps that it’s open so late at night for when I need a break from my studies.”

“I hear that,” He said, his cup clinking against its saucer. He stared into it for a moment before looking back at Tsumugi. “You drinkin’ anything else?”

“N-no, just this, probably,” He frowned, confused. “Why?”

Banri pulled his wallet out, placing a few bills on the counter. “I’m coverin’ his cup, too, barista,” he said, before turning to Tsumugi to add, “For the anomaly of someone who shares my taste in drinks exactly.”

A warm flush spread across Tsumugi’s cheeks, and he hid it behind his own cup. “You don’t have to do that. We’ve only just met.”

“You can get me back for it next time,” He flipped his hat back on over his head, slipping out of the barstool gracefully. “But I should get going, for now. Thanks for the delicious drink.”

“Anytime,” Tsuzuru said, collecting the bills Banri left on the counter. “Thanks for visiting.”

Banri threw up a hand in a half-wave as he left, the bell ringing brightly above him.

_Well._

“He was interesting, wasn’t he?” Tsuzuru said, idly washing the cup Banri had been drinking from.

“I was _just_ thinking that,” Tsumugi laughed. “Was what he said true? Has he never been here before?”

“Not as long as I’ve been working here,” Tsuzuru said. “And I took over for the old owner about 6 years ago. So, he’s probably telling the truth. Most of my customers are either one-timers, like bloggers or journalists looking to review the place or add it to a _List of Top Ten Hidden Coffee Shops You Have to Try,_ or they’re regulars. That said, most of my regulars are gone about an hour before you show up.”

Tsumugi knew that. After his first visit, he’d spied this store from the shadows to determine if it would be safe to visit again. He deemed that days like today (a Tuesday), Wednesdays, and Thursdays were when the fewest visitors would stick around, leaving the coffee shop empty between 8 P.M. and midnight. It was the perfect time window for Tsumugi to get a taste of human life without having to worry about blending in, yet. But Tsuzuru didn’t have to know that.

“Is that so? Then I suppose his visit surprised both of us.”

Though Banri had taken him by surprise with his drop-in visit, Tsumugi couldn’t say he _minded,_ entirely; after all, the more interaction he got with other humans, the easier it would be to talk to more at once. Then, maybe he could get a job, or study at a university without being discovered. He could prove to his clan that he could live as a human peacefully, free of the chains of vampiric tradition _and_ the need to suck blood.

“Well, not much surprises me anymore,” Tsuzuru admitted, drying the cup with a towel. “But it did seem like you hit it off with him.”

“I think our shared affection for ginger lattes helped,” Tsumugi added. “So thank you for that.”

He chuckled. “I’m just doing my job, Tsumugi. Can I clear your cup for you?”

“Oh, yes.” He slid it across the counter, watching Tsuzuru start the wash-dry cycle over again.

“By the way, you said you’re a graduate student, right?”

Tsumugi swallowed. “Y-yes, I am.”

“If you ever need it, you’re always welcome to use this place to study,” Tsuzuru said, and Tsumugi could’ve breathed a sigh of relief. “Plenty of my regulars do, and I don’t mind how long you stay.”

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind, even though I tend to prefer studying at home.” Tsumugi reached around for his scarf. It was getting quite late, and he preferred to leave long before closing, if he could help it. “I should be heading back now. Thank you again for the latte, it was wonderful.”

“It was my pleasure. Have a save trip home.”

“I will.”Tsumugi waved as he left. Thoughts of the mysterious stranger filled his head and kept him feeling warm for the entire walk back to his flat. _Banri, huh...I hope to see him again soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Banri woke up late the next morning in his flat, feeling a strange mixture of relaxed and exhausted all at once. Last night was _interesting,_ and not in the way it usually is. Dropping by that coffee shop randomly on his way back out to his apartment was the best decision he’d made in _weeks._ Maybe the best decision he made since leaving hell, which is a sentiment most people would think of as a euphemism for something else: quitting a bad job, dropping a class you’re failing, getting away from an abusive situation, ending an ugly relationship.

Not for Banri, though. He meant it _literally._ As a demon, he learned all too quickly that the 9th Gate of Flame was no place for him to stick around, doing odd jobs and menial tasks for the demon prince. Not when life among humans was so much easier, and _way_ more worth it. Jobs? Class? He could skate by with it all, no problem. He was living the easy life for over a year now, mingling with whoever caught his eye and making great connections with humans. The best part was that nobody suspected a thing. The minute he learned what a freelancer was, it became his greatest cover: just enough of a job that he sounded stable, but nobody seemed to care what it was he really did. Which, for the record, was almost nothing, outside of random part-time gigs he’d pick up here and there when he needed extra cash and couldn’t miracle some up.

Today, he was scheduled for a shift at one of those part time jobs: working the kitchen at a ramen shop. The head chef loved him, and was always begging for him to go full-time, but Banri always refused. He’d _just_ barely secured his freedom, after all. Why would he sign his life away to do work for someone else? He got to be his own boss for the first time ever, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to work himself to the bone. Sticking to what was easy was definitely best; he was a natural, and nothing could possibly go wrong today. His hair was on point, as usual, and he rocked his uniform, as usual.

But the further along he got into his shift, the more his mind drifted back to the stranger at the coffee shop. _Tsumugi… It’s weird that I’ve never seen him around before._ Not to brag, but he was very well-known in the city, and had been pretty heavy-handed in making sure everyone knew he was the right guy to call if you wanted to have a good party. And Tsumugi was memorable: he had kind eyes and a polished look that Banri was inexorably drawn toward. So it puzzled him, honestly, how he could miss a guy like that when he said he lived close to that coffee shop for _two years._ He’d been in the city longer than Banri! _Is he that much of a shut-in? Do graduate classes really take that much time away from humans?_

“Oi, Banri! Eyes on yer cookin’!”

“Huh? Oh, shit!” He just barely saved some of his pork from burning, slipping it into the bowl and handing it to the wait staff. “Sorry about that,” he said.

“Don’t worry about it. Come to think of it, you haven’t had a break all shift, have you? Go take your 30 and come back for your last hour. Get some air.”

“Got it.” Ugh, what a pain. He wasn’t used to messing up that bad. Maybe his boss was right: maybe some air would help. It was cool outside, a blissful contrast to the stuffy, hot air in the kitchen.

But it just made him think about ducking into the coffee shop to order a warm drink. He pulled the towel off his shoulder to rub his face. There were _so_ many guys and girls in his life before now – both in the demon realm and here – so why couldn’t he get his mind off Tsumugi? Was it the possibility that he’d _never_ see him again because he _forgot_ to ask for his number like an idiot? 

...Yeah, probably.

 _But that barista seemed kinda familiar with him,_ Banri thought, leaning back against the brick wall behind the shop. _Maybe he’s a regular there. If I keep dropping by, maybe I’ll see him again._

Having a plan was better than wondering if he’d ever have a repeat chance encounter like that again, and that alone was enough for him to focus through the rest of his shift and bang through rush hour like it was nothing. When he left, the sun was just starting to set, and he practically beelined for Kodama Cafe.

But Tsumugi wasn’t inside. Banri tried not to be too disappointed, ordering hismelf some coffee and sitting at a corner table to people-watch for a change. He sat there for hours, but his fellow ginger latte fan never showed. He left, hardly saying a word to the barista, determined that Tsumugi would show up the next day.

He didn’t.

It seemed that no matter what time Banri showed up, Tsumugi wasn’t there. He tried in the morning on weekends, during lunch breaks on weekdays, just after work, just after typical school hours, but no matter what, he seemed to just keep missing him. It was seriously getting on Banri’s nerves: was the damn demon prince setting him up? Was Tsumugi just an apparition, made to be bait to capture him and drag him back to the 9th Gate? As if Banri would let _him_ pull the wool over his eyes! Pissed off at the idea, he avoided the coffee shop for a week, busying himself with odd jobs and laying around his apartment. 

One night, however, his traitorous feet brought him back to the door framed in overgrowth, and he pushed his way through, the bell singing above his head. 

_Whaddaya know._ Inside was none other than Tsumugi, snuggled up at the back table with his nose buried in a book. Relief and hesitation flooded Banri’s chest all at once: should he go over and sit down? Would Tsumugi remember him?

“Can I get anything started for you, Banri?”

 _Ah. Right. This same barista again. I should order something first._ “A, uh, a ginger latte again.”

“Ah, so the usual. You got it.” The barista smiled, almost knowingly. “Take a seat if you’d like, I’ll bring it to you.”

“Sure thing, thanks.” Banri said, not really looking at the barista fully. He walked over to the table where Tsumugi was, rapping his knuckles on the table to get his attention without scaring him.

Tsumugi looked up, wide-eyed. “Oh! It’s you again. Banri, right?”

“Yeah. How’ve you been? Mind if I sit?”

“Please!” Tsumugi sat more upright, slipping a bookmark into his novel and setting it down beside his cup on the table. “I’ve been well. And you? It’s been some time.”

“Been busy,” Banri said, which was a half-truth. “I picked up a part-time gig.”

“That’s nice, isn’t it? What’s the job?”

“I’ve got kitchen duty in a ramen shop further downtown.”

Tsumugi’s eyes practically sparkled. “Oh, so you know how to cook?”

Banri waved his hand, laughing. “Enough to get by at a ramen shop, sure. It can get pretty busy, and they tell me I’m a natural at it, so I think I’ll stick around there for a while.”

“I see,” He smiled – a soft little movement of his lips, but Banri was still enraptured by it. “Your life sounds awfully exciting, with freelancing and part-timing on your plate.”

“Nah, it gets more boring than you’d think.” He leaned back in his chair, and Tsuzuru dropped by with his cup. He took a long sip before nodding at Tsumugi’s book. “What about you, though? What’re you reading?”

“O-oh, it’s nothing special,” Tsumugi blushed, turning the cover over for Banri to see. _Botany for Gardeners._ “Just a book about gardening.”

“Straightforward. Is that for class?”

“I’m surprised you remembered, but yes, it is.” Tsumugi stared almost wistfully at the book. “Though it hardly feels like work, since I love the subject matter so much.”

“I can tell just by looking at you,” Banri smirked. “You been gardening a long time?”

“Oh, for _hundreds—_ ” Tsumugi cut himself off, laughing behind his hand. “What _feels_ like hundreds of years. It started with my grandmother. She built the most magnificent garden, and I used to help her tend to it when I was young.”

Well, damn, that was kinda wholesome. “What about now?”

Tsumugi looked sheepish. “Unfortunately, I’ve been… disconnected from my grandmother for a while, now, so I haven’t had the chance to help her with her garden anymore. I keep plants of my own, though. They’re great company.”

Banri wanted to press the subject, but he refrained, sipping from his cup instead, basking in the bitterness. “Man, this barista really knows how to brew a cup, huh?”

“I know, right?” Tsumugi admitted, nodding to his own nearly-empty cup. “I’m trying to savor the last of mine, or else I’ll end up ordering a third.” Banri laughed, and a comfortable silence settled over them. He watched Tsumugi nurse the last few sips of his coffee before turning to Banri with a curious expression on his face. “You know, I feel like I’ve been awfully rude, talking about myself so much but hardly asking a thing about you.”

Banri shrugged. “There’s not that much to know, really.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Tsumugi gave him a small, reassuring smile. “How about you tell me more about your freelancing work?”

Ah. _Shit._ Banri hadn’t strictly prepared a _lie_ for that particular... _aspect_ of his life. And it wasn’t really like he could say _Yeah, you see, I’m a charge for the demon prince, so I weave around and do odd jobs for him, but I got sick of that, so I escaped Hell, and here I am, saying I’m a freelancer but just doin’ part-time jobs for shits and trying not to get noticed._

Yeah, not the smartest thing to say to an unassuming human like Tsumugi.

“Well, it’s, uh,” He sighed, swirling his coffee around his mug. “It changes. Depends on the client. I pick up a lot of little jobs that are like, one-week, two-week gigs.”

“What sort of jobs? Or are they…” Tsumugi glanced around before leaning in. “The _kind of work_ you don’t really talk about in a coffee shop?”

Banri laughed heartily at that, shaking his head. “I wish! Hell, no, it’s way more boring than that. Just, uh, I’ll design logos for some people, play-test games and write little blurbs about ‘em for websites...stuff like that.” Banri pulled some odd jobs out of his history with short-term, part-time gigs he had before the ramen shop, hoping it was enough. _Ugh, I hope he doesn’t ask to see any of the logos, though. He might get the idea I’m not a professional at any of this._

“A designer, a writer, _and_ a chef? You get more interesting every minute, Banri.” Tsumugi commented; before he could continue, a loud default-tone phone nose chimed, making him jump out of his skin.

Banri quirked a brow. “That you?”

“Y-yes, gosh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was so loud…” He pulled out his phone, frowning at it for just long enough for Banri to wonder if he knew how to use it at _all._ He unlocked it, frowning deeper at whatever message was on-screen.

“You alright?”

“Yes, I…I am. But it seems I have to say goodnight a bit earlier than I hoped,” Tsumugi sighed, packing up his belongings and finishing off his drink. “Here, I’ll go close out your tab. I owed you one.”

“Aw, I was only kidding, you don’t have to do that.”

“I _insist.”_ Tsumugi stood to head over toward the counter, but Banri caught his sleeve. Tsumugi looked at him, a bit alarmed and confused, and Banri chuckled, dropping his hand.

“Sorry, I just—I just realized. You have a phone.”

“Uh, yes?”

“Could I get your contact info before you go?”

Tsumugi blinked at him. “Oh! Of course. But…I don’t actually have a pen.”

“That’s fine, I’ll just put it in mine as you say it.” Banri copied down the number, sending him a test message to make sure he had it right. He chuckled when Tsumugi flinched again at the chime.

Tsumugi laughed, again covering his mouth behind his hand. “Sounds like that worked. Funny, how I forgot such a straightforward method.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m sorry for takin’ you off guard by asking. I just didn’t wanna let you get away without knowing when I’d see you again, you know?”

At that, a soft dust of color rose to Tsumugi’s cheeks. “R-right. Well, message me if you ever want to meet up. Have a good night, Banri.”

“You, too.”

Banri watched him pay, waving one last time before he pushed through the door to the cafe. The sound of the bell rattled around his brain for a minute as he stared at the contact info in his phone, smiling. _At least I’ll never have to go on a wild goose chase to find him again._

Sitting at the table felt weird without Tsumugi across from him, so he picked up his cup and sat at one of the barstools instead. Tsuzuru was working the counter, polishing mugs and cleaning out the espresso machine and wiping down the counter. He sat quietly for a while, watching Tsuzuru meticulously do his work. After washing out the mug Tsumugi had been using, the barista paced over to Banri while drying it.

“I’m glad you finally found him again.”

Banri could feel a smile pulling up the corners of his lips. “Yeah. Me, too.”

“And you managed to squeeze some contact info out of him,” Tsuzuru laughed. “Though that was pretty awkward.”

“Not my finest moment,” Banri shrugged. “But it got the job done.”

“He seemed flattered in the end, I think,” Tsuzuru chuckled. “Though, somehow, I feel like this won’t be the last I see of either of you.”

Banri downed the rest of his coffee, pushing the cup over to Tsuzuru. “After learnin’ you make coffee like _that?_ Yeah, hell no, you can’t get rid of me that easy.” He leaned on the counter, resting his chin in his hands. “Besides, Tsumugi seems to like it here well enough. Even if we try out other cafes, we’ll probably end up back here. It’s nice, havin’ somewhere reliable.”

Tsuzuru smiled warmly. “I appreciate that very much.” Placing Tsumugi’s cup on the rack, he nodded to Banri’s, now empty. “Can I brew you anything for the road? On the house.”

“Nah, I’m good,” Banri said, leaning back to stretch. “If you don’t mind, though, I think I’ll sit for a bit longer and soak up the vibes of this place before callin’ it a night.”

“Take your time.”

❧

Deep beneath the surface of the Earth, far beyond the mortal coil, past vast, winding rivers of blood, there lay the 9th Gate of Flame. It arced high, shimmering metal twisting around itself and knotting into a shape most foreboding, signaling to all its inhabitants that this place would be home to their torturous end. The climate in the 9th Gate was abysmally hot to the ghosts of the deceased who were trapped within its walls; some may have even dared to call it sweltering. But to the demons who guarded the keep, it was just the right temperature (if a little humid).

Beyond the gate, curved down labyrinthine halls and chambers filled with powerful protectors, there lay the throne room, and upon it, the prince.

He was scowling.

_“Where_ is that same-length hair idiot?!” He shouted, picking up his scepter just to slam it back down, emitting a powerful rumble down the hall. Turning to the ghoul at his left, he pouted. “Get my brother at once.”

The ghoul nodded, and moments later, Juza emerged from the main doors. “What is it, Kumon?”

“Nobody’s heard from that jerk Banri in _way_ too long! His fill-in ghouls are no good at doing his tasks.” He stood from his throne, walking behind it and unclasping his legendary sword, Destroyer. With a wave of his hand, it shrank down to the size of a small decorative knife. If anyone could do this, his brother could. His brother was the strongest demon in this circle of the Underworld, and _damn_ Banri Settsu if he thought he could escape so easily.

The demon prince Kumon stood before his brother and held out the knife. “I need you to find him and bring him back here. Dead or alive.”

Looking at the knife for a long moment, Juza wavered. “Are you sure you want me to take your sword?”

“It’s not like I’m _defenseless,_ nii-ch— _Juza!”_ Dramatically, he flourished his cape, pointing at his brother. “I can handle myself! Besides, you should be back in no time.”

Again taking a moment to regard his brother carefully, at last, Juza took the knife in his hand. He rested his other palm atop Kumon’s head, ruffling his hair and displacing his crown (much to the prince’s outward protest).

“You got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kumon is the Demon Prince because it is _what he deserves,_ it is his LIFE'S CALLING. The vibe of the netherworld/demon realm here is definitely a 50/50 split between Disgaea and Good Omens, because those are demon worlds that I just really love.  
> I hope you're enjoying this adventure so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Mortal technology had advanced _profoundly_ far in the years Tsumugi had been alive – who was going to tell him that texting was truly this much easier than letters? He’d been in contact with Banri every night for the last two weeks, and they’d made a habit out of visiting Tsuzuru’s coffee shop. Of course, Banri was rather adventurous, and the two of them had almost made a game out of finding other late-night coffee shops in the city to try. None could really compare to Tsuzuru’s, though, wrapped up in plants like a blanket over your lap on a cold winter evening.

Speaking of, winter _was_ settling in, and the universities were kicking off semester breaks. Tsumugi had to keep an eye on the school schedules, since his first priority was maintaining his alibi. _It would be troublesome to make a misstep now. Not only would I feel horrible, but… I doubt he’d stick around if he knew my true nature._

He spared a glance at Banri, walking by his side. His silhouette struck a strong presence against the darkness of the night; almost like he, too, belonged under its cloak. He was wearing the same outfit he had on when they first met – though, the longer they spent around each other, the more Tsumugi had learned that Banri could pull off even the most unusual fashion combinations.

Then, Banri noticed him. He raised a brow. “You alright?”

All-too-familiar heat rose to his cheeks, and he focused his eyes on the sidewalk ahead of them. “Fine! Just, ah, cold.”

“Really? Hang on,” In one swift motion, Banri unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and looped it around Tsumugi’s instead. “There. Better?”

The searing warmth of the fabric gave Tsumugi plenty good excuse to be so red. He nodded, not fully trusting himself to speak. It was _new,_ the feelings he’d started to feel around Banri. As though his heart were fostering a small plant, a distinct fondness was starting to grow. Their shared love of coffee turned out to be just one conversation starter in the grand scheme of things – no matter the topic, they just got along. Banri wasn’t really into gardening, Tsumugi could tell, but he still patiently listened whenever he’d get wrapped up talking about the finer arts of treating bonsai and tending to flowers. All the same, he couldn’t help but be fascinated by Banri’s wide array of interests.

Which included karaoke, where they were headed to spend another night together.

All the relationships among the vampires in his clan had been made for some sort of benefit, whether because it was agreeable to another clan politically or a because it would give his clan the upper hand in a personal negotiation. As freeing as it was to make a friend on his own merit, _for himself,_ it was also a bit terrifying. He wasn’t entirely sure if he’d crossed a line somewhere along the way, but he couldn’t tell if that budding affection was of a strictly friendship-based nature or not. That, and they were going to rent a private karaoke room, just the two of them…

_Is this a human date?_

He’d read about those, in more than a few books he’d found while trying to find convincing academic material to be carrying around (because, after all, it’s unrealistic to believe he could _only_ be taking botany courses when the university’s course list wasn’t nearly as specialized). Humans often enjoyed pairing off and taking their partners to sweet, private locations, like shops or the beach or a restaurant or a cafe. Action-packed places like amusement parks or festivals typically made the list, too. Typically, one human would try to impress the other, and one ended up flustered and very woefully in love.

As Banri grabbed his hand to pull him inside the karaoke building, Tsumugi wondered if the same would happen to him.

Inside the building was louder than he expected, thumping bass and riffing guitars heard even from the hallway. Tsumugi took note of the large groups milling in and out of each room, drinks and food in hand. Everyone _looked_ like they were having a lot of fun, but the ever-present alcoholic smell hanging in the air left him wondering if it was _just_ the karaoke that made this place so enjoyable.

“Don’t worry, I promised it’d just be the two of us,” Banri leaned toward him to mutter. “And I don’t drink or anything, either.” With a shrug, he added. “You can if you want, though.”

Tsumugi chuckled. “Maybe we’ll see where the evening goes.”

Smirking, Banri checked them into their room, walking Tsumugi all the way down the hallway. The hectic blend of music faded the further down the hall they went, and Banri explained. “The owner basically knows me by now, gives me one of the good rooms every time I come. Pretty sweet, right? Nobody around to compete with our music.”

Tsumugi hummed in agreement. “It is nice. Though, it’s like I told you over text – I don’t promise to be the best singer.”

“Eh, that’s not what makes it fun. You’ll see,” He smiled, holding the door open for Tsumugi to slip inside.

It was small, but not uncomfortable. In the middle of the room was a table with two tablets for selecting music, small red-cushioned couches on either side. Straight across from the door was the screen where Tsumugi could only assume the lyrics and video would be displayed. The lighting was dim, but cozy nevertheless.

Honestly, he would dare say it was _intimate,_ but he was trying to avoid thinking such thoughts. No matter how he thought about it, falling in love with Banri would pose more problems than it would be worth, he was sure. _I have to cherish this friendship,_ he reminded himself. It truly wasn’t often he met another night owl like himself. Most who were, in his limited experience, tended to be heavy party-goers, outright drunkards, or perverts (or some combination of the three).

Besides, if he could settle for being just friends, he wouldn’t have to worry about being captured by the allure of sucking his blood.

He shook his head; _that_ was a thought that hadn’t occurred to him in _quite_ some time. He’d been acclimating himself to human food and drink since arriving, his thirst for blood sated by the reserve packs he’d taken when he left. _But I know better than anyone that all it takes is one wrong move to bring it back tenfold._ He sat down on one of the seats, picking up the tablet to scroll through the music selection. 

_Ah...I’ve never heard of any of these._

It was to be expected, of course – he’d lived only among vampires for _eons_ – but he was going to have to find a convincing way to fake knowing at least one or two of these songs so not to make a fool of himself in front of Banri. _Or worse, blow my cover._

“So, you wanna pick first?”

Banri’s question snapped him out of his thoughts. He’d taken the seat next to him, and Tsumugi had to focus on something other than the fact that their legs were inches apart. He let out a nervous chuckle. “Ah, maybe you’d better show me. I’m not even good with using my phone, after all.”

Laughing, Banri scooped the tablet out of his hands. “You said it. Here, I’ll show you,” He leaned closer, pressing their shoulders together and angling the tablet so they could both look at it. “It’s pretty easy. You just scroll through these options – the top line is the song, then the artist underneath – and when you see one you really like, you click it. Then, it’ll ask you if you wanna set up a queue or if you just wanna do the one. I’ll just say I’m doing one, and...boom! Now it’s loading up.”

Tsumugi watched as Banri stood, scooping up one of the loose microphones on the table and propping up his foot on the opposite couch. “Then, you sing. Easy. This one’s one of my faves, so I hope you like it.”

As the music kicked in and Banri began to sing, Tsumugi thought this felt less like outing between friends and more like a private concert. He exuded such confidence behind the microphone that Tsumugi wondered if one of his many part-time jobs had been as an idol. He’d heard of some of the underground groups that performed in the area, mostly through the chatter of various young women that came to visit the coffee shop. However, he’d never heard any of their music for himself. He imagined that if he did see them, it would be similar to this.

When the song ended, Banri flopped back beside him, setting the microphone down on the table. “Easy. Your turn.”

“R-right…” He scrolled through the songs again, worried he wouldn’t be able to find one and this whole date – _no, not date, just an outing between friends_ – would become irrepably awkward, and he’d have to make some excuse to leave and—

_Oh! I know this one!_

Feeling especially satisfied with himself, he clicked the song, grabbed the mic, and faced the screen; he was a bit too shy to stand. He was also, typically, a bit shy singing around strangers, but Banri’s encouraging smile eased his nerves.

His song came and went, and he passed the microphone back to Banri with a soft smile. “That was fun! Your turn again.”

Banri blinked as if coming back to reality, then he laughed. “R-right! Yeah. Let’s do this. We can get some snacks, too, if you want.”

They did. They ordered small snacks like edamame and pocky sticks and fries, and graduated into small plates and drinks as the evening progressed. It was exceptional fun, something which Tsumugi never thought he’d experience when he first moved away from his clan. Hours passed like minutes with Banri singing to him, him singing back, and eventually, both singing together. Only a wayward glance at his phone told him the time, sending a flare of alarm blaring in his chest.

“Everything okay?” Banri asked, hand resting gently on his shoulder.

Tsumugi flinched, slightly. “N-no, I mean, yes! I’m fine, I just… lost track of the time. I need to get going.”

Looking at his own phone, Banri’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow, look at that. Time flies, huh? I’ll walk you out.”

The streets were empty, naturally – at nearly 4 in the morning, Tsumugi would sincerely hope nobody would be anywhere but in their apartments and homes, asleep. After all, it would go completely against his years of studying human activity to see otherwise.

Which brought an interesting thought to mind. “You must be tired, Banri, it’s nearly morning. Are you usually up this late?”

“Oh, yeah, these days I can be,” Banri shoved his hands in his pockets. “Freelancer, remember? I take odd jobs, and usually, well… I make my own hours. Nighttime is nice, though. Helps me think.”

“Mm, is that so? Well, I’m glad I haven’t kept you up too late.”

“I could say the same to you. I don’t want to disrupt your sleep schedule.”

“Oh, don’t worry at all! I’m naturally a bit of a night owl.”

“Huh, looks like we’re a good match, aren’t we?”

Tsumugi’s cheeks warmed, and he smiled into the scarf around his neck. “Well, I will say tonight was the most fun I’ve had in a very long time. Promise we’ll meet again soon?”

Banri grinned back, eyes glinting in the glow of the streetlights. “Promise. I’ll text you.”

“I’ll look forward to it. Good night, Banri.”

“G’night.”

Tsumugi waved, walked off, and turned a few streetcorners to make sure Banri was completely out of sight. Then, he closed his eyes and focused, transforming into a bat to speed back to his apartment. He tried not to be out _quite_ this late if he could help it. With only a couple of hours until sunrise, getting lost or distracted was out of the question. Not to mention, the earlier hours of the morning were when most vampires were… _hunted,_ if Tsumugi’s memory served. Not that he thought there were any hunters in this city (not when he researched before moving), but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Even so, the anxiety pressing at his chest persisted all the way until he was back at the door of his apartment, unlocking it, and slipping inside. Flipping the latch and locking the door behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief, undoing the scarf from around his neck—

Oh.

_Oh, no._

_I still have his scarf!_


	4. Chapter 4

Banri walked home confident, his head held high. _Damn, tonight was really good._ For someone as quiet and reserved as Tsumugi, he wasn’t sure karaoke was really the right move. He was relieved that he couldn’t have been more wrong – not only was Tsumugi really fun to hang out with outside of small talk at the coffee shops, he was a _really_ good singer. His voice was soft and smooth, just the kind to wrap around your heart like a warm blanket on a cold night.

As he approached the next street crossing, a breeze cut down the road, slicing through Banri’s jacket and riding up his bones. He shivered against it, though it wasn’t exactly unwelcome. His face still felt warm from the drinks and general good time he’d had at karaoke. Honestly, Banri couldn’t stop smiling. It felt like he’d finally made a real, _good_ friend in this little city, and he was gonna do whatever he could to hang onto that friendship.

It would be easy; at least, Banri hoped. Tsumugi was low-maintenance so far, and honestly, Banri himself could suffice on trying new, weird coffee shops for months alone. He couldn’t quite place what it was about Tsumugi that made him so curious, but Banri just wanted to know more about him.

“Hey.”

A voice called out to him ahead of where he was walking. It shook him free of his thoughts. _Ugh, probably just a beggar. I’ll ignore him, I’m almost home._

“Hey, you go deaf up here or somethin’? I’m tryin’ to talk to you.”

_No._ No, Banri knew that voice all too well. A chill shot down his spine, and it wasn’t from the cold. He stopped walking. “The _hell_ are you doing here?”

The figure that approached was none other than _Juza Hyodo,_ highest ranking demon and right-hand-man-slash-brother to the _damned_ Prince of the 9th Gate of Flame. He stood taller than Banri, purple hair slicked, brow furrowed in agitation or frustration or _whatever_ general stick-up-his-assery that made him look so unpleasant. Banri’s stomach curled in disgust. Of all the demons, Juza was by far the one he hated dealing with most.

“This don’t gotta be difficult,” Juza said. “Kumon says you’ve been gone too long, so…come back.”

“To _hell_ with that punk-ass prince,” Banri spat, trying to shove his way around Juza. Juza stopped him with a forceful shove, and Banri growled, “Get _out_ of my way, Hyodo, and this doesn’t have to get ugly.”

“No. Just come back. I’m just trying to make this easy for you.”

“What the fuck would _you_ know about what’s easy for me? Huh?” Banri squared his shoulders, fingers twitching. He was always ready to throw hands with Juza, but now, he was feeling especially irritated. 

“It’ll be easier doin’ this than beatin’ you back to hell,” Juza reasoned, as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

“You won’t drag me down without a fight, Hyodo, and I ain’t goin’ down easy.” Banri growled. “Get outta my sight before someone sees your ugly mug and calls for help.”

Juza’s brow furrowed further, irritation now more plain on his face. He made a move to grab Banri by the collar, but Banri caught his wrist. “Don’t do this, Settsu,” Juza warned. “Kumon’s real pissed at ya. It’ll be easier to appease him if you just come.”

“Shut the _hell_ up,” Banri threw Juza’s arm aside. “And get out of my way. I ain’t shiftin’ out in the open, and if you know what’s good for you, you won’t, either. I’ll spell it out crystal clear for you: I’m. Not. Going. Back.”

If he went back, he’d lose trips to the strange little vine-wrapped cafe in the back alleys. He’d never see the barista again. He’d never eat another bowl of ramen, or shop at another outlet. And he’d lose everything he had going with Tsumugi. _And that might be worst of all._

He shoved at Juza’s shoulder. “Go to hell, Hyodo, and tell the Prince he can get the fuck over himself and find another demon to boss around.”

Juza stared at him for a few long moments. Then, finally, he sighed. “Fine. Next time you see me, it’s the hard way, Settsu. Hope you’re ready.”

“As if there’s a day that goes by when I’m not ready to kick your ass into the next dimension,” Banri barked a laugh. “Good one.”

Shaking his head, Juza sank back into the shadows, disappearing behind a winding vein of purple smoke and, presumably, going back to Hell to report Banri’s behavior to Prince Kumon. _Whatever,_ Banri grumbled to himself, walking a little faster back home. _He can shove his words up his ass. There’s no way I’m givin’ up what I have here to go back to being bossed around by some condescending kid prince._

He shoved open the door to his apartment with more force than necessary, slamming it and locking it closed behind him. For good measure, he cast a cloaking enchantment in case Juza decided to try and come sniff him out again. His flat was too small to fight in: just beyond the doorway was a small kitchen and beyond that, a living room with sofa, coffee table, and TV set up with consoles and games to pass the time. All far too breakable or tearable if he tried to duke it out. Beyond that, it would probably alert his neighbors, which meant _police,_ which meant absolutely no chance of him being able to stay in this city, since he had to fight Juza in his shifted form if he stood any chance at all.

Sitting on the couch, he sighed, running his hands down his face. _What a pain in the ass._ _Am I gonna have to lay low now?_ He wondered. On one hand, a few weeks of laying low and cloaked would drain his energy, but it might throw Juza off his tail. On the other hand, laying low meant no major outings – especially not at night. Which meant no Tsumugi.

Banri groaned. Why now, of all times, did shit have to get so complicated?

A buzz in his pocket snapped him back to reality, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Pulling his phone out, his irritation melted away. It was Tsumugi. And – far more surprisingly – he’d sent a photo.

 **Tsumugi: image_1.jpg** ****

****

As though it was about to be posted to a fashion blogger’s social media, the photo was of Banri’s scarf, taken at a top-down angle. The soft purple fabric was laid out neatly on a dark mahogany coffee table, half folded with some of the fringe tassels hanging off the edge. Banri also noticed a book stack in the corner of the picture – upon zooming, they looked like romance novels. Banri smirked. The photo felt so personal, somehow, like he’d been allowed a small snapshot of Tsumugi’s home life.

While he was looking at the picture, his phone buzzed again with a follow-up text.

**Tsumugi: I’m so, so sorry! I accidentally kidnapped your scarf!**

**Tsumugi: I know we only just said good-bye, and I don’t mean to message you so late, but I had to let you know as soon as possible so you didn’t think you’d left it at karaoke.**

**Tsumugi: Thank you again for the wonderful evening! Rest well. -Tsumugi**

Banri chuckled. Tsumugi was so formal through text, and he didn’t really have the heart to tell him it was redundant to sign the last message. It was kinda cute, anyway.

**Banri: hahaha no worries**

**Banri: you can hang on to it for now**

**Banri: just means you’ll definitely be seeing me again soon**

**Tsumugi: I suppose that’s true. I’ll make sure to wash it before then.**

As much as he wanted to tell Tsumugi it was just a scarf and would _probably_ be fine not being washed before it was returned, he felt like it might’ve come across a bit weird. Still, he didn’t want to leave the conversation hanging on that note, so he shot back a quick response.

**Banri: tonight was fun, thx for indulging me. you sleep well too.**

Pocketing his phone again, he leaned back on his sofa and stared at the ceiling. _Soon, huh._ He didn’t want to simply disappear without notice and leave Tsumugi hanging. Getting caught up in freelance work was an excuse that Banri felt could only work for so long before Tsumugi would start asking questions about Banri’s well-being. Kind as it was, sometimes he could ask stuff that made Banri _really_ feel like he had to be careful.

Banri sighed, resigning himself to his fate. _If I want the chance to see Tsumugi again at all, I’m gonna have to lay low._ He glanced at his phone, guilt settling in his gut. 

_I hope you enjoy that scarf, Tsumugi. You might be hanging onto it for longer than I thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed the part of the fic I prepared for the Big Bang release. Moving forward, I'll be sharing a new chapter every week until it's done! My hope is that I can overlap it with the de-anon date to share chapter updates (with even MORE gorgeous art) on Twitter! Bantsumu nation I love you and I really do hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> Now, while you wait for more updates, go play Coffee Talk!


End file.
